Total Drama 7 Seas Episode 3 Transcript
10:20 Heozaki ---EP 3 STARTS HERE--- (Chris' recap/intro) (theme) (Scallywag's seg) 10:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (jr) *shadow appears in the background* (troll) 10:20 JRO123 do we need the segments 10:21 Heozaki (tammy) We have lost during the battle, but we haven't lost the war 10:21 JRO123 (harold) man, im all bent out of shape today 10:21 Berryleaf isn't junior supposed to be eliminated 10:21 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) A war isn't truly over until all the pawns are gone 10:21 JRO123 (harold) my aching pelvis 10:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood it was a joke 10:21 Heozaki Dark's trolling 10:21 Dark Knight Rebirth for now you mean 10:22 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) So Gwen I've been thinking oh shit gwen isn't being subbed 10:22 Heozaki Lmfao 10:22 JRO123 (gwen) ? 10:23 Heozaki Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max 10:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Do you want to go out maybe catch a movie scoop the loop B) ShroomstagramUser has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:23 ShroomstagramUser boi 10:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Its going to be a little hard to sccop the loop on a ship tho :( 10:23 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) wait, what was that, cody? 10:23 Heozaki (tammy) Heather, how will we go towards victory? 10:23 Dark Knight Rebirth read this 10:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Do you want to go out maybe catch a movie scoop the loop B) @ gwen (cody) Its going to be a little hard to sccop the loop on a ship tho :( 10:24 Pierzina (heather) People will stop sucking at everything. (heather) Kidding, wouldn't want to expect that much from them. *eyeroll* 10:24 Heozaki (tammy) We will win Queen Heather! 10:25 JRO123 (harold) conf: yknow, i was kinda excited to maybe mingle with the ladies, show em my mad skills a bit. but idk, cody sort of has gwen covered, and i respect him. I think i probably have a shot with heather, tho, idk. we'll see B) 10:25 Heozaki (Dog's segway. Scallywags end here.) 10:25 JRO123 heo those are bad tbh in the future do not continue w segments 10:25 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (taylor) It smells like ass in here gross *holds nose* 10:25 Heozaki (jo) Well this is the victor's area now (jo) I made us proud 10:26 JRO123 (dwayne) *sighs* without junior here, i feel empty 10:26 Heozaki (jo) I mean us 10:26 JRO123 (dwayne) this must be what itll be like when he goes off to college (dwayne) except less sharks 10:26 Heozaki (jo) Shut up you old bag of bones 10:26 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (taylor) *smells the air* *walks around* *smells dwayne* 10:26 JRO123 (dwayne) alright, jo, come on now 10:26 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) At least he didn't get to see the true dangers of the world 10:27 Heozaki (jo) Man up 10:27 JRO123 (dwayne) you dont have to like me, but i think i deserve to be treated with a little respect. 10:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (talyor) *looks disgusted* Gross is that you when's the last time you took a shower Dwaynnne *holds nose* 10:27 Heozaki (jo) No, you're under the bugs crawling around here 10:27 JRO123 (dwayne) you're not a parent, you wouldnt understand how this kind of thing feels. 10:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood * (taylor) 10:27 JRO123 (dwayne) well, when you're old like me, stressful situations really make you sweat (dwayne) you should've seen me in high school! 10:28 Berryleaf (bridgette) Could you try deoderant? 10:28 JRO123 (dwayne) i am wearing deodorant... :( 10:28 Heozaki (jo) Whatever 10:28 JRO123 (dwayne) DJ MY HOMEDOG (dwayne) MY HOMEDIZZLE 10:28 Heozaki (chris) *in an Indiana Jones costume* It's time campers! 10:28 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Stop trying so hard (scott) Oh god. 10:29 JRO123 (dwayne) why whatever do you mean 10:29 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (taylor) Yeah, or atleast use like soap when you're taking a like shower *does a exstarggered gross out face* 10:29 Heozaki (chris) After the chaos of our first two episodes, I've decided to give you guys a break 10:29 JRO123 (dwayne) hey, i love that movie! right on, Chris! you and me, we're on the level! 10:29 Pierzina (tom) Ew, that get up should be considered a war crime. 10:29 JRO123 (chef) *face palms* 10:29 Heozaki (chris) Today, we will be adventuring off to the jungle! 10:30 JRO123 (chef) shoulda let me host again >.> 10:30 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* why is cody trying to flirt with me, again? 10:30 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Nobody wants that, Chef! 10:30 JRO123 (harold) hope we're not headed to a densely forested area, because I am very sensitive to insect bites (harold) very prone to infection 10:31 Heozaki (chris) Well not really the Jungle, just some temple we found in the Amazon rain forest 10:31 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) So Gwen yes or no 10:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) We're not gonna get killed are we? 10:31 JRO123 (harold) oh, thats fun 10:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) We don't need another....accident. 10:31 JRO123 (harold) man we've been on this boat a while, havent we 10:31 Berryleaf (bridgette) What do you mean? 10:31 JRO123 (harold) we're already in south america, thats crazy 10:31 Berryleaf (bridgette) That was a bit ominous Zoey. :/ 10:32 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) the amazon..again? 10:32 Heozaki (chris) Chef is currently getting us to land, but once he stops, you guys must race to the temple using these maps that I may or may not have messed with 10:33 JRO123 (chef) my challenge was better >.> 10:33 Heozaki (chris) Once you guys get here, you will be retrieving something for me in the temple 10:33 Berryleaf (Duncan) How are they supposed to help us if you screwed them up? 10:33 JRO123 (harold) yeah what gives 10:33 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Ughhh maps are always so confusing - we don't need you tampering with them to add on 10:33 Heozaki (chris) Well, the forest will guide you there or something, you guys figure it out 10:33 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I say we use Harold as bait again 10:33 JRO123 (harold) :| 10:33 Heozaki (chris) Chef will be landing in 5.... (chris) 4.... (chris) 3... (chris) 2.... (chris) 1... (Chris) GO! 10:34 JRO123 (chef) *boat crashes into shore* (chef) aw crud 10:34 Heozaki Yes, this first part is vague, I'll be revealing the rest of the details when you guys get to the temple 10:34 JRO123 (chef) GET GOING MAGGOTS >.> (harold) (dwayne) *runs* 10:34 Heozaki (jo) *runs* 10:35 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *runs* 10:35 Heozaki (tammy) *follows Heather* 10:35 JRO123 (taylor) *runs* 10:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *runs* (zoey) *runs* 10:35 JRO123 (junior) *runs* 10:35 ShroomstagramUser *gwen) *runs* 10:35 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (taylor) *runs* (cody) *jogs* 10:36 Heozaki (jo) Let's get it down team 10:36 JRO123 (mike) *runs* Mariapammer3317 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:36 JRO123 heyeyeyeye 10:36 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *runs* 10:36 Berryleaf (bridgette) *runs* 10:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *conf* I;m never going to have luck with any girls if I don't show my leadership qualities! 10:36 JRO123 (harold) so we should be coming up on that forest soon 10:36 Berryleaf (duncan) *runs* 10:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *weakly* Uh team 10:37 Heozaki (The sounds of the forest start getting closer and closer) 10:37 JRO123 (dwayne) *getting winded* 10:37 Berryleaf (duncan) What do you want? 10:37 JRO123 (dwayne) whew, this is alot of running huh 10:37 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Keep up the pace! 10:37 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) I think I hear it 10:37 JRO123 (harold) nice, Gwen (harold) B) 10:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Instead of taking the long way to the temple I elect we cross this river on the map as a short cut 10:38 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Hopefully we don't activate a trap 10:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *conf* So I'm not the best at reading maps but honestly the river idea sounded better then just running around 10:38 Berryleaf (Duncan) Fine, but if this makes us lose, it's your neck on the line. Don't think I forgot that last challenge. 10:38 JRO123 (harold) conf: yeah, yknow, as i mentioned earlier, i'm slightly attracted to gwen. Lowkey, obviously. She's Cody's girl tho, it would be wrong of me to impede on his progress. feel a little bad for him tho. 10:38 Heozaki (The roar of jaguars can be heard from a distance as the contestants make it to the forest areas) 10:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) great B) 10:38 Berryleaf (bridgette) Hey Jo! 10:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) follow me 10:39 JRO123 (dwayne) y-y-y-y-y-y-yikes! what was THAT 10:39 Heozaki (jo) What's up pipsqueak? 10:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *runs to the river* 10:39 Heozaki (jo) It was nothing, you're probably hearing things old man 10:39 Berryleaf (bridgette) You look really nice today, girl! 10:39 Heozaki (jo) *running* I think we're getting to the area, hurry! (jo) Uh...thanks? (jo) Conf: What in the world was that? 10:39 JRO123 (harold) *follows Kody* way to take charge, man. 10:39 Berryleaf (Bridgette) No problem. :) 10:40 Pierzina (heather) Okay team, we need to make a game plan. 10:40 JRO123 (harold) pretty cool of him, huh gwen 10:40 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *hears the ruffling of bushes* Uhhh, we should move quicker 10:40 JRO123 (harold) ye we are following cody 10:40 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *at river* Hey guys look a bridge across the river 10:40 JRO123 (harold) hes kinda killing it ngl B) 10:40 Heozaki (chris) *waiting* What's taking them so long? 10:40 JRO123 (harold) atta boi (chef) BOI youre the one who sent them on this long ass challenge, dont ask me 10:40 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *follows cody* Mariapammer3317 has left the building. 10:40 Heozaki (jo) I see something over there! 10:41 Berryleaf (bridgette) CONF: I've noticed Jo feels a little detached from people on the team which I think is why she comes off as so abrasive. So I figured softening her up is the best way to get to know what she's like under all that brash attitude and ratty sweatwear. 10:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Come on team Wow this was a piece of ca- *bird lands on bridge and it collapses* *gulp* Anyone have a plan B to crossd the river 10:41 JRO123 (dwayne) *follows jo* 10:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *follows Jo* 10:41 Heozaki (jo) I think we're almost there, where's the other team though? 10:41 Berryleaf (Duncan) That's just great man. (duncan) Thanks for wasting our time! 10:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *conf* So I would've killed my team but I tried 10:41 Berryleaf (DUNCAN) >:( 10:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) We could use him to cross 10:41 Heozaki Salty Scallywags - Harold, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Tammy, Lindsay, Cody, Max Scurvy Dogs - Scott, Dwayne, Zoey, DJ, Jo, Bridgette, Tom, Taylor 10:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *nervously* We can just swim across 10:42 Berryleaf (Duncan) I like your thinking. Grab his legs for me. 10:42 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: im no spring chicken, but I can be quite crafty when I want to be, and I know a threat when i see one. This man joe is clearly the mvp of this team, and he's partially responsible for junior leaving. I'm not about to forget that 10:42 Berryleaf (duncan) *hoists Cody up with Max's assistance* 10:42 JRO123 (harold) hey, just a minor inconvenience 10:42 Berryleaf (duncan) 1....2.....3! *tosses Cody in the river* 10:42 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Sorry Cody, this is for the team 10:42 Heozaki (jo) There it is! Hurry team! (jo) *running* 10:42 JRO123 (harold) *offers to help heather up* m'lady B) 10:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) AWWW *hits the water and sinks to the bottom* 10:42 Pierzina (heather) Thanks.. 10:43 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ..... (max) Should we leave him? 10:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *rises to the top and stands up* Guys this water only goes up to our knees 10:43 Pierzina (heather) Don't get me wrong, Harold's a loser. But he's a loser who wants to help me, so I can't complain. 10:43 Berryleaf (duncan) Uhhh (duncan) I totally knew that. 10:43 Heozaki (jo) *makes it to Chris* 10:43 JRO123 (harold) *wades across* (harold) see, its all going great B) 10:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Come on guys we're almost to chris *runs* 10:44 JRO123 (harold) way to lead, my dude (clap) 10:44 Heozaki (jo) Where's the rest of the team?! 10:44 JRO123 (dwayne) uh, right here 10:44 Heozaki (jo) Not you, you're irrelevant anyway DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 10:44 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *runs* 10:44 JRO123 (dwayne) :O 10:44 Berryleaf (bridgette) *catches up to Jo and Dwayne* 10:44 JRO123 (dwayne) yknow, jo, i think we've gotten off on the wrong foot 10:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *reaches chris* DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 10:44 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Sorry I...saw a squirrel and kinda panicked...heh... 10:45 JRO123 (dwayne) i have to say, you were very impressive in that last challenge 10:45 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Excellent work minion, you will benefit greatly in the future 10:45 Heozaki (tammy) *makes it to Chris* 10:45 JRO123 (dwayne) sure did a number on that crab! 10:45 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *catches up, breathing heavily* 10:45 JRO123 (harold) *reaches chrisisisi* 10:45 Heozaki (jo) Yeah sure whatever 10:45 JRO123 (dwayne) :D 10:45 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *catches up because reasons* 10:45 Berryleaf (duncan) *follows the rest of his team across the river* 10:45 Pierzina (heather) *keeping up with her team* 10:45 JRO123 (dwayne) hey zoey 10:45 Heozaki (chris) Alright, it appears to me that the Dogs got here first! 10:45 Pierzina (tom) *catches up because reasons as well* 10:46 JRO123 (harold) uh... (harold) sure, we'll go with that 10:46 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) hey 10:46 JRO123 (harold) feel like cody was here first 10:46 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) he probably was 10:46 JRO123 (dwayne) *smiles for an uncomfortably long time at zoey* WHATS UP 10:46 Heozaki (chris) For getting here first, they will get a minute head start in the second part of the challenge 10:47 JRO123 (chef) *exhausted from having carried chris this whole way* 10:47 Heozaki (chris) So, now that you're all here at the temple, I need you guys to do something for me 10:47 JRO123 (chef) this is like nam all over again... 10:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) I'm good 10:47 JRO123 (dwayne) :DDDDDDDDD (dwayne) whats that chris 10:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Are you alright? 10:48 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: I gotta say, I'm really jamming it up with these alliances! I've got this team wrapped around my little finger, this is a snap! you hear that, junior?!!?! DADDY ISNT A FRAUD 10:48 Heozaki (chris) There are two gold artifacts at the end of each entrance of the template. Each one is filled with traps and possible ways of dying. Your jobs are to get me the artifacts in one piece 10:48 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *talking to zoey* that dwayne dude doesn't look right 10:48 JRO123 (dwayne) yes. you look nice today :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (dwayne) DJ MY HOMEDOG 10:49 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Um thank you? *to Dj* Yeah, I think he's gone a bit crazy..... 10:49 Heozaki (chris) Be sure to not lose any of your team members either, because you must have your FULL team present when giving me the artifact 10:49 JRO123 (dwayne) how's it hanging, my man?!?!!?! 10:49 Heozaki (chris) Are there any questions? 10:49 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: juniororowroorowoeoejcf'ermnvijrtnvjuehrtbvhurebfnr *is going crazy while chewing on a broom* 10:49 Heozaki (chris) I didn't think so (chris) GO!!!! 10:49 ShroomstagramUser (dj) uh...yo 10:50 JRO123 (harold) *has to wait around for one minute* 10:50 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Ok so everyone stay close I guess 10:50 JRO123 (dwayne) *starts to head in* roger that, PAL 10:50 Berryleaf (bridgette) Good plan Scott. We can't exactly afford to lose anyone right now 10:50 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Sure (gwen) we can't afford to loose anyone 10:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Alright then 10:50 Berryleaf (taylor) I wouldn't mind losing a few of you. (taylor) What? Just saying. 10:51 Heozaki (Once entering the area, there are swinging guillotines keeping them from advancing.) (jo) Of course 10:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Ok guys we should probably ask tammy about this because she is straight out of a LOZ game 10:51 JRO123 (dwayne) hey now, that isnt nice 10:51 Berryleaf (duncan) Alright. This is my kind of challenge. 10:51 JRO123 (harold) good idea. What say you, Tammy 10:51 Heozaki (tammy) Uhhh, we must get extra HP if we hit the guillotines 10:52 DegrassiFTW27 (scotty) So guillotines. Dwayne you're the adult here, check the path for safety. (scott) * 10:52 JRO123 (dwayne) *gulp* 10:52 Heozaki (jo) Yeah Dwayne, let's see what you can do 10:52 JRO123 (dwayne) uh, sure thing 10:52 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) GOOD LUCK 10:52 Berryleaf (bridgette) Are you sure we shouldn't send someone more...athletic in? 10:52 JRO123 (dwayne) *tosses a stone ahead onto the path nervously* 10:52 ShroomstagramUser (dj) why, chris? why?! 10:53 JRO123 *a thousand spikes and flames come out of the ground* 10:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Hmm that didn't help as much as i thought it would 10:53 JRO123 (dwayne) EEEEK 10:53 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) He couldn't even wait 2 episodes 10:53 Heozaki (tammy) AHHHHHHHH!!! *runs into the path and manages to pass a few but is almost cut by one* 10:53 JRO123 (dwayne) i think we'd better find a different path, idk how we're supposed to navigate this 10:53 Heozaki (tammy) My extra stoppage ability saved me there 10:53 JRO123 (harold) woah, way to go tammy 10:54 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Wow........ 10:54 Heozaki (tammy) Now join me (jo) *shoves Dwayne into the path* 10:54 JRO123 (harold) conf: gotta admit, didnt think she had it in her. thats pretty cool, not gonna lie. I might even be slightly attracted to her. Uh, but dont tell anybody. It's just an objective thing >.> 10:54 Heozaki (jo) Well let's go 10:54 JRO123 (dwayne) AAAAAAH *gets burned up and impaled* (dwayne) OH THE PAIN 10:55 Heozaki (jo) OH. 10:55 ShroomstagramUser (dj) is he alright? 10:55 Heozaki (jo) Well someone carry him 10:55 JRO123 (dwayne) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH 10:55 Heozaki (jo) Let's go 10:55 JRO123 (dwayne) SOMEONE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD 10:55 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) See, told you we had to check! 10:55 ShroomstagramUser (dj) I'll do it *carries the crazy dad* 10:55 JRO123 (dwayne) dj, my homedog! (dwayne) *passes out* 10:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *runs across and somehow doesn't get cut* 10:55 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Thanks DJ. You're a trooper 10:55 Heozaki (jo) Well we gotta keep running or we're getting cut *runs* 10:56 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *runs but almost gets cut* AAGH 10:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Hey it actually worked 10:56 Berryleaf (duncan) I'm sure Gwen knows a lot about getting cut. 10:56 JRO123 (harold) *runs through* 10:56 Heozaki (tammy) Good job Cody! 10:56 JRO123 (harold) DUDE DUNCAN 10:56 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) cut it, duncan 10:56 JRO123 (harold) not cool smh (harold) thats no way to talk to a lady ;) 10:56 Heozaki (cody) You're a level two runner at least 10:56 Berryleaf (duncan) I'm just saying 10:56 ShroomstagramUser (dj) anytime, bridge! 10:56 Berryleaf (bridgette) *trips DJ* 10:57 Heozaki * (tammy) 10:57 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) This is why we broke up 10:57 JRO123 (harold) yeah figures (harold) *continues down the path* 10:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Thanks tammy I try *sticks chest out* 10:57 Heozaki (jo) I made it! 10:57 Berryleaf (duncan) What? Come on, what did I do? 10:57 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *runs then gets burned and cut* 10:57 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *conf* among several other reasons, some of which I won;t mention on television 10:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood max is dead 10:57 JRO123 lmao did bridge trip dj 10:57 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) Everything, Duncan, Everything no 10:58 JRO123 (harold) smh duncan 10:58 Heozaki (jo) Hurry up! 10:58 Berryleaf (duncan) CONF: Gwen...I know she's just playing hard to get right now. She'll come around eventually...I mean she has to, right? 10:58 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *crawling through* 10:59 Heozaki (The contestants who have made it are now shown a plain path, where everything looks normal) 10:59 JRO123 (harold) conf: Man, why do jerks like Duncan always get the girls, and r/niceguys like me always get met with loneliness and rejection. its not fair bro ;( 10:59 DegrassiFTW27 harold an incel bah gawd 10:59 JRO123 (harold) hey, this looks normal (dwayne 10:59 Heozaki (jo) No big deal, it's all- *steps on a tile and gets electrocuted* 10:59 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao grass 10:59 Heozaki (jo) Good. 10:59 Dark Knight Rebirth I thought I was the only one here who knew what that meant 10:59 JRO123 (dwayne) LOL (dwayne) i mean 10:59 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Jo? Are you alright? 10:59 JRO123 (dwayne) oh no 10:59 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) HA 11:00 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Are you ok Jo? 11:00 Heozaki (jo) I'm...well-done 11:00 ShroomstagramUser (dj) That doesn't look alright. I can carry two people 11:00 Dark Knight Rebirth *ba dum tss* 11:00 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *bumps Zoey into another tile* 11:00 ShroomstagramUser (dj) if you need some assistance 11:00 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *falls through the floor* Pierzina has left the building. 11:00 Heozaki (jo) Eh..I'm fine, I'm good *knocks out* 11:00 JRO123 (dwayne) oh no, zoey! 11:00 Berryleaf (bridgette) Uh oh. 11:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (xody) hmmm (cody) * 11:00 JRO123 (dwayne) howd that happen 11:01 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *yells down* I didn't mean to! I'm SORRRRYYYY!! 11:01 Heozaki RIP Zoey 11:01 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: "didnt mean to".... hmmmmm....IM NOT SO SURE B( 11:01 ShroomstagramUser (dj) do people actually die 11:01 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) I'm ok 11:01 JRO123 (dwayne) well, half of the team is pretty much dead 11:01 ShroomstagramUser (dj) in this? 11:01 Heozaki (tammy) We gotta throw people over here 11:01 JRO123 (dwayne) this isnt good 11:01 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) But the spikes here aren't 11:01 JRO123 (harold) yeah 11:01 Heozaki (tammy) This isn't safe 11:01 JRO123 (harold) i feel like we should maybe just take the L on this one? 11:02 Heozaki (tammy) Zelda dungeons have taught me better 11:02 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *crawls onto a tile then a pillar falls on him* 11:02 JRO123 (harold) maybe theres some kind of pattern to the tiles that are rigged 11:02 Heozaki (tammy) Oh I know! 11:02 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) or maybe they're all rigged and Chris wants to kill us 11:02 JRO123 lel max is ded 11:02 Heozaki (tammy) *grabs some rocks off her bag and starts throwing them* 11:02 JRO123 (harold) yeah thats probably it ngl 11:02 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood lmao heo i was about to do the same thing 11:02 Heozaki (tammy) Let's go! Pierzina has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 11:02 JRO123 (harold) GENIUS 11:03 Pierzina (i got laggd out) (heather) Good job, Tammy! Keep going. KEEP GOING ALREADY! 11:03 JRO123 (harold) conf: man, tammy is my girl, i think im in love. I mean, i still prefer heather and gwen but tammy aint half bad. girl knows how to get work done. 11:03 Heozaki (tammy) *runs* 11:03 JRO123 (harold) I LOVE YOU (harold) BY GAWD SHES DOING IT 11:04 Pierzina (heather) *looks at Harold disgusted* Ew. Nerd love... they're gonna start multiplying. Gross. 11:04 JRO123 (dwayne) well bridgette...you're the only one left who'se in good shape (harold) uh, i mean 11:04 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ............................................................... 11:04 Berryleaf (bridgette) What do I do? 11:04 Heozaki (jo) I can..I can....ouch 11:04 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) Looks like we have the advantage 11:04 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Can someone reach for me? 11:04 JRO123 (harold) I LOVE YOUr contributions to the team (harold) not like literally love you 11:04 Heozaki (tammy) Yay! (tammy) Let's get to victory! 11:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Thanks Harold oh uh you were talking to Tammy uh my bad 11:05 JRO123 (harold) conf: well, i mightve blown it with heather. man, am i gonna vent about this on reddit 11:05 Berryleaf (bridgette) *reaches down to help Zoey up* 11:05 JRO123 (harold) *follows tammy triumphant* lets go, she cleared the path i guess (harold) she flipped the switch and deactivated the traps let's go with that yeah 11:05 Berryleaf . 11:06 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Thanks Bridgette *grabs* 11:06 JRO123 idek 11:06 Berryleaf (bridgette) I'm SO sorry about knocking you down earlier. 11:06 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) *to Cody* I thought Harold liked Leshawna? 11:06 Heozaki (The artifact can now be seen by the Scallywags) 11:06 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Don't worry, it was an accident 11:06 Pierzina (heather) Just hurry up already. My legs are long and NOT meant to carry the weight of all you losers. 11:06 Heozaki (jo) Are we there yet? 11:06 JRO123 (harold) conf: *sadly looking at leshawna's social media feed* oh, leshawna...why did it have to go this way ;( 11:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *hand touches another tile and it explodes* 11:07 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Almost! We can still do this! 11:07 JRO123 (harold) hey, theres the artifact 11:07 Berryleaf (Bridgette) And yeah.. 11:07 JRO123 (harold) tbh this is probably rigged too 11:07 Heozaki (tammy) SOMEONE GRAB IT 11:07 JRO123 (harold) if this is anything like the movie we'll probably take it and a giant boulder will come after us 11:07 Berryleaf (Bridgette) CONF: I feel really bad about knocking Zoey into the pit earlier but it was a TOTAL accident. I hope she's not too mad at me for this. 11:07 JRO123 (harold) but whatever *grabs it* 11:07 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) we need this artifiact 11:08 JRO123 (harold) I have grabbed it 11:08 Berryleaf (duncan) Wow. Nice job. 11:08 JRO123 (harold) so now we just gotta bring it back to chris i guess 11:08 Berryleaf (duncan) But it looks like that boulder is about to grab you. 11:08 JRO123 (harold) :O 11:08 Berryleaf (duncan) *points* 11:08 Heozaki (Once Harold grabs it, a big boulder begins to roll down) 11:08 JRO123 (harold) *runs* GAAAAAAAAAAAAH 11:08 Berryleaf (duncan) Let's get out of here! 11:08 JRO123 (harold) I KNEW IT (harold) *running 4 his life* 11:09 Berryleaf (duncan) *runs away* 11:09 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *gets crushed by boulder* 11:09 JRO123 lmao max getting fucked up 11:09 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) why a giant boulder! 11:09 Heozaki (Out of nowhere, more balls begin to drop, breaking parts of the floor) 11:09 JRO123 Donkey: That is a NICE boulder 11:09 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) Gwen I honestly don't know who Harold likes 11:09 Dark Knight Rebirth tee hee balls dropping 11:09 Heozaki (jo) Where are we?! 11:09 JRO123 (dwayne) YIKES (dwayne) Dj, run for our lives! 11:10 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *running for her life* 11:10 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) neither do I, Cody,,neither do I 11:10 JRO123 (dwayne) *crawling for his life* 11:10 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *carries dwayne while running* 11:10 Heozaki (jo) *runs* 11:10 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) *Runs* 11:10 JRO123 (harold) *runs* 11:10 Heozaki (jo) WHO HAS THE ARTIFACT?! 11:11 JRO123 (harold) *carrying artifact* I CAN SEE THE EXIT! 11:11 Heozaki (chris) I wonder who'll bring it to me first 11:11 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) let's go, Harold! 11:11 JRO123 (harold) *sprints for the exit and dives out into the outdoors at chris's feet* 11:11 Pierzina (heather) *screaming as she runs* 11:11 JRO123 (harold) *pukes* 11:11 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *trips Harold* 11:11 Pierzina (tom) *running* Not the hair! 11:11 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *boulder continues with him offscreen* 11:11 Heozaki (jo) *barely makes it outside* WHO HAS THE ARTIFACT?! 11:12 JRO123 (harold) here I have the artifact 11:12 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) HE DOES 11:12 JRO123 (harold) ughghghghghg...my aching stomach, my insides are on fire 11:12 Heozaki (chris) Well, darn 11:12 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Nice one! 11:12 JRO123 (chef) damn, people getting wrecked in this challenge 11:12 Heozaki (chris) It seems like Harold brought the artifact first 11:12 JRO123 (dwayne) *is outside with DJ* 11:13 Heozaki (chris) Is his whole team here? Yes 11:13 JRO123 (dwayne) I cant feel my legs 11:13 Heozaki (chris) The winners by a definitive margin... 11:13 Berryleaf (Duncan) So we win? 11:13 ShroomstagramUser (dj) sit down, man. You need the rest. 11:13 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) Neither can I 11:13 Heozaki (chris) THE SCALLYWAGS 11:13 Berryleaf (Duncan) OH YEAH! 11:13 Pierzina (heather) FINALLY! YES YES YES! 11:13 JRO123 (harold) yessss... 11:13 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) I can't feel anything.. 11:13 Pierzina (heather) You guys are welcome. 11:13 Berryleaf (duncan) *high fives Harold* 11:13 ShroomstagramUser (gwen) Yes! *hugs Cody for a couple seconds* 11:14 Pierzina (heather) Without my encouragement, you guys would've been destined for failure. 11:14 JRO123 (harold) *high fives duncan back* ...:D 11:14 Berryleaf (duncan) *blinks* That never happened. 11:14 JRO123 (harold) :( 11:14 Berryleaf (duncan) *walks away* 11:14 Pierzina (heather) *puts hand on Harold's shoulder* Don't worry, he'll come around. 11:14 Berryleaf (taylor) UGH this is just great. 11:14 Heozaki (chris) Dogs, one of you is walking the plank ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. 11:14 Berryleaf (taylor) You guys can't do anything right! 11:14 JRO123 (harold) yeah, its no biggie ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 11:15 JRO123 (harold) *notices heather's hand on his shoulder* 11:15 Heozaki (chris) I'll have the voting booths available soon 11:15 Pierzina (heather) [CONF: I don't care about Harold OR Duncan but I need to solidify Harold on my side for the next time we go to elimination and make sure no one tries to get slick. 11:15 JRO123 (chef) *peels max off of the boulder* 11:15 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *barely conscious* 11:15 JRO123 (chef) *puts band aid on max and kisses him* (chef) all better 11:16 Pierzina (tom) Ugh, great. We lost. Lame. 11:16 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Just like mom *falls down* 11:16 Heozaki https://goo.gl/forms/DuYYw5uCvGhahQNJ3 VOTE Pls 11:17 Berryleaf (Bridgette) This really sucks. 11:17 Heozaki (jo) I'm disappointed 11:17 Pierzina (tom) But not surprised. 11:17 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Does anyone have any idea who should go home? 11:17 JRO123 (dwayne) and im injured. 11:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (cody) *conf* See Leadership always is attractive to ladies B) 11:17 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Maybe we'll get it next time. 11:18 Heozaki (jo) We better 11:18 Berryleaf (bridgette) CONF: Once again we lost the challenge...and I'm just PRAYING my name doesn't come up again tonight. 11:18 Pierzina (tom) DJ, I bet it's really tough for you. 11:18 JRO123 (dwayne) well, i think we all kind of dropped the ball on this one 11:18 Pierzina (tom) You know. (tom) Because you're away from your mom. 11:18 JRO123 (dwayne) I, for example, am heavily crippled for the time being 11:18 ShroomstagramUser (dj) I miss Mama. But, I'm continuing on for her! 11:19 Heozaki Has everyone voted? 11:19 Pierzina (tom) Are you sure you can do it.. like.. 11:19 JRO123 (dwayne) what a trooper 11:19 Pierzina (tom) What if she's dying right now. 11:19 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *conf* Dwayne's actions are morally questionable. 11:19 Pierzina (tom) You'd never know. 11:19 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *gasps* 11:19 ShroomstagramUser (dj) She was doing fine when I left.. 11:19 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Geez, gotta get the guy worried like that? 11:19 Heozaki I'm missing DJ's vote https://goo.gl/forms/DuYYw5uCvGhahQNJ3 11:20 JRO123 (dwayne) conf: look, dont get the wrong idea with who im voting, alright?! they probably had something to do with junior, thats the only reason, i swear. DO NOT GET THE WRONG IDEA 11:20 Pierzina (tom) I'm just saying. [CONF: I'm trying to stir things up and keep the show interesting but GOSH everyone is so basic and boring and bland. 11:20 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *conf* ya know, why's tom gotta worry me like that? 11:20 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *looks uneasy* 11:21 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) So Dwayne, how are you feeling compared to earlier? 11:21 Heozaki (chris) And the votes are in! 11:21 JRO123 (dwayne) about the same, i think i might have internal bleeding (dwayne) but i appreciate your concern, it means alot 11:21 Heozaki (chris) Dogs, meet me at our elimination ceremony 11:21 JRO123 (dwayne) *Crawls over there* 11:22 Heozaki (jo) Ugh... 11:22 JRO123 (chef) damn ppl getting iced in this challenge DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 11:22 Heozaki (chris) You guys sucked (chris) It wasn't even close 11:22 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) If you need someone to talk to, I'm here at anytime 11:22 Pierzina (tom) I mean, sugarcoat it I guess... 11:22 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *walks over there* *conf* Again, I only voted Dwayne out of moral obligation. He's weird. 11:23 Pierzina i'm dj and dwayne having race wars for no reason DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 11:23 Heozaki (chris) However, maybe your team will suck a little less after an elimination 11:23 ShroomstagramUser Dwayne trying so desperately to be progressive. 11:23 DegrassiFTW27 (scott) Yeah. Maybe. 11:23 JRO123 (chef) get on with the fishes 11:23 Heozaki (chris) As usual, I will be tossing raw fish for dinner to those who are safe 11:24 ShroomstagramUser (dj) we can cook them, right? 11:24 Heozaki (chris) The following people are safe, yes DJ: (chris) Scott (chris) *tosses fish* (chris) Zoey 11:25 Pierzina (tom) My diet is strictly no-meat unless it's man meat so I'll pass on fish. 11:25 Dark Knight Rebirth (zoey) *catches* 11:25 Heozaki (chris) Jo 11:25 Dark Knight Rebirth "man meat" that made me laugh harder than it should have 11:25 Heozaki (jo) They know better *smiles* 11:25 JRO123 lmao 11:25 Heozaki (chris) Bridgette 11:25 ShroomstagramUser Man Meat 11:25 Heozaki (chris) Tom 11:25 Berryleaf (bridgette) *catches her fish* 11:25 Heozaki (chris) anddddd.....Taylor! 11:25 Pierzina (tom) Yas queen. 11:26 JRO123 (taylor) um, finally. >.> 11:26 Heozaki (chris) DJ and Dwayne 11:26 JRO123 (dwayne) *gulps* 11:26 Heozaki (chris) The men from two different world s 11:26 JRO123 (dwayne) CHRIS 11:26 Heozaki (chris) Vanilla and chocolate 11:26 ShroomstagramUser (dj) *stares at the fish* 11:26 JRO123 (dwayne) why do you have to use labels like that smh 11:26 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 11:26 JRO123 (dwayne) not very progressive! 11:26 ShroomstagramUser OMFG, vanilla and chocolate 11:26 Dark Knight Rebirth yin and yang 11:26 Heozaki (chris) One of you will make it to the next challenge 11:26 Dark Knight Rebirth cops and robbers 11:26 Heozaki (chris) The other won't 11:26 JRO123 (chef) did this man just say vanilla and chocolate... 11:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood jfc dark lmao 11:27 Heozaki (chris) And the person who is safe is........ (chris) ........ (chris) ............ (chris) .............. 11:27 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) DJ 11:27 Heozaki (chris) Dwayne! 11:27 ShroomstagramUser (dj) yes 11:27 JRO123 (dwayne) :WHEW: 11:27 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 11:27 Heozaki (chris) DJ, you're gone! 11:27 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Wait 11:27 Heozaki (chris) To the plank ye go 11:28 Pierzina (tom) Sorry, DJ. Send your mother my evermost graces. :~) DegrassiFTW27 has left the building. 11:28 ShroomstagramUser You said the one who's safe tonight and replied DJ right afterwards 11:28 Heozaki Oh crap 11:28 JRO123 that was dark 11:28 ShroomstagramUser (dj) Oh...ok then... 11:28 Heozaki I'm so sorry lmao 11:28 Dark Knight Rebirth that was me 11:28 Heozaki Dark threw me off Lmfao 11:29 ShroomstagramUser Dark, dammit 11:29 Heozaki (chris) Say hi to the animals underneath 11:29 Berryleaf (bridgette) Sorry DJ. I hope you mom gets better! 11:29 JRO123 (dwayne) mad respect dj DegrassiFTW27 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 11:29 Heozaki (chris) Toss em Chef 11:29 ShroomstagramUser (dj) See ya soon, Ma! 11:29 JRO123 (dwayne) thats what the kids say right 11:29 ShroomstagramUser (dj) thanks, bridge 11:29 Dark Knight Rebirth the sharks get to have dark meat tonight 11:29 JRO123 (chef) sorry, son, better luck next time. *sees him off the plank* 11:29 Heozaki (chris) Another one gone, 15 more to handle. How will I keep my sanity and will Dwayne stop being racist? Find out next time on.... (chris) TOTAL (chris) DRAMA 11:30 Dark Knight Rebirth (chris) ORGY 11:30 Heozaki (Chris) SEVEN SEAS! ---EP END--- 11:30 Dark Knight Rebirth good ep 11:30 ShroomstagramUser I'm big tiddy goth girl, now